Plains of Jarin
General Information Area Name: Plains of Jarin Region: Istan The Plains of Jarin is a moderately-sized area located on Istan. It consists primarily of desert, though rolling green hills to the south and a lake to the north also exist. A river flows through here, which is surrounded by trees and lots of other foliage. Exits * Champion's Dawn (southwest) * Kamadan, Jewel of Istan (southeast) * Sunspear Great Hall (center) * The Astralarium (northwest) * Caverns Below Kamadan (via the Fissure) NPCs *Collectors: **Adhitok **Kushau **Timahr * 3 Elite Scout Zusoh (only during Securing Champion's Dawn) * 3 Sunspear Warrior (only during Securing Champion's Dawn) * Beastmaster Yapono * Chitundu * Mauban * Nehdukah * Impressive Warthog * Poturi * Royal Chef Hatundo * Sunspear Scout * Dengo (only during Armored Transport) * Elonbel (only during A Hidden Threat) * Castellan Puuba (only during Quality Steel) * Architect * Istani Noble * Young Child * Sunspear * Shorewatcher * Captain Gudur * Suwash (only during Suwash the Pirate) * Fissure * M.O.X. Quests Creatures Monsters *Drakes ** 10 (24) Irontooth Drake *Insects ** 7 (23) Bladed Termite ** 2 (22) Juvenile Bladed Termite ** 2 (22) Stalking Nephila ** 8 (23) Preying Lance *Humans (Corsairs) (only during quests) ** 1 Corsair Buccaneer Recruit ** 0 Corsair Spotter Recruit ** 1 Corsair Healer Recruit ** 7 Corsair Bosun ** 4 (22) Corsair Blackhand ** 3 Corsair Wizard ** 3 (22) Corsair Berserker ** 4 (22) Corsair Commandant ** 4 Wounded Corsair (only during Proof of Courage) *Mandragors ** 3 (22) Mandragor Slither ** 3 (22) Mandragor Imp *Plants ** 1,6 Killer Iboga (only during Material Girl) ** 1,6 (23) Fanged Iboga ** 1,6 (22) Stormseed Jacaranda *Skales ** 4 (22) Ridgeback Skale ** 4 (22) Skale Blighter ** 6 (22) Skale Lasher Bosses * 7 (26) Tarom Rockbreaker (Mandragor Slither) * 5 (26) Suneh Stormbringer (Stormseed Jacaranda) * 6 (26) Hassin Softskin (Preying Lance) Animal Companions * 3 Flamingo * 5 Warthog Notes *If you bring out a Black Moa just outside Sunspear Great Hall and walk up to Beastmaster Yapono and Chitundu, they will run away in fear of your Moa. Bounties The Sunspear bounties available in Plains of Jarin and which shrines they are offered at are listed in the following table; refer to the map at right for the exact locations of the shrines. In Normal Mode, they are only available to characters whose level and Sunspear rank are equal to or less than those noted in the table. All bounties are available to all characters in Hard Mode. Hard Mode *To vanquish this area, you must kill between ~148-218 foes. **The Mandragors that spawn underground around Tarom Rockbreaker only have to be killed if you trigger them, otherwise they can be ignored. *By default this is the only area in all of Elona that has to be vanquished with a party of four. However, you can caravan vanquish it by completing the Blacktide Den or Venta Cemetary missions with three heroes and Kihm, Herta, Sogolon, and Gehraz in your party - you will be sent to the Sunspear Great Hall or Kamadan, respectively, with the full party of eight, allowing you to vanquish this area more easily. The mission can be completed in Normal Mode, and you can switch to Hard Mode while in the outpost. Category:Istan Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Insect Hunt Category:Offers Plant Hunt Category:Offers Skale Hunt